Matt x Jeremy x TYyler
by kardashtwilight
Summary: Season 4 - Matt and Jeremy's guys night watching films changes rapidly...and then Tyler joins. Damon enters for a tiny bit at the end...any ideas for an ending...add in the comments/reviews. :) MAN ON MAN / RATED M


**The Vampire Diaries – Jeremy and Matt – SEASON 4+**

Matt had been with Bonnie trying to help Jeremy finally get over his hunting instincts so that he could live with Elena again. After four hours solid of training Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy were sitting on the couch in Jeremys bedroom watching christmas films on tv. Bonnie saw the rising level of snow outside and said "_oh my god guys. I have to go._". Matt and Jeremy both nodded and hugged bonnie goodbye.

"_Im so happy we can have a guys night for once!_" Jeremy said to Matt. "_i know what you mean...having bonnie and elena around all day and all night has been nice...but annoying!_" Matt replied with honesty as he took his eyes off of the film to look at Jeremy's sculpted face. Matt thought that Jeremy's face was perfectly defined and beautiful, but he would never let him know that.

After about two more hours the film finished, and Jeremy got up. He stretched, his muscles tight against his see-through white vest. You could see the light thin hair in his armpits as he stretched. They both looked outside at the sky, it was pitch black and the snow level was about three quarters the height of the door...they couldnt get out and no one could get in. "_It doesn't matter, we have food and water. Is it okay if you stay the night?_" Jeremy asked kindly. "_Of course I can stay. Anyway I have no one at home to get back to! Ahaha_" The slight chuckle escaped Matts mouth at the end of the sentence.

After twenty minutes, Jeremy came out of the shower...with nothing on. He was soaking wet, water droplets dripping off of the end of his long, thick cock. Jeremy dried himself and came and sat on the sofa; still naked. Jeremy saw matt staring at his huge cock. "_Oh sorry, does it bother you?_" Jeremy asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. When matt looked up jeremy flashed a cocky grin and started to caress the head of his dick. Matt was getting hard just watching so he pulled his eyes away. "_Feel free to go and have a shower if you like Matt!_" Jeremy offered. "Yeah I will, thanks Jer" Matt replied, his voice faltering. Matt stood and walked about two paces but then noticed that he still wore his shoes. He bent over and took them off. Jeremy's hand rubbed against matts open lips, matt could taste the pre-cum form jeremy's cock on his lips.

Matt licked his lips, stood and walked to the shower. He heard Jeremy's sexual laugh escape his lips.

Matt turned the handle and the warm water rushed over his skin. He rubbed at his naked body, there was no shower gel so he just used the water. He turned and noticed that he hadn't locked the door, that didnt bother him; but something else cought his eye. The glass around the shower was clear...no blur hid his naked body. This didnt bother matt either so he carried on washing. He began to rub his dick. It was soft but still about 8 inches. He began to rub his balls, this always turned him on. His dick began to harden and he heard moaning from close by. He turned fast and saw jeremy standing the other side of the glass, stroking his own soft cock. Matt pushed open the shower door, allowing jeremy to enter. Both of them began to rub against each-other.

Before anything happened Jeremy shut off the water and pulled Matt onto the wet tiles of the bathroom floor. Before any warning, Jeremy pushed his rock hard 12 inches into Matts hole...filing his warm ass with his whole cock. Jeremy began pounding into matt, using all of his strength. "_AHH! Yes. Why dont you join us Tyler?!_" Tyler entered the room, also naked. His hairy cock standing to attention. He stretched, showing his thick hairy armpits. Tyler Picked up the lube off of the side and squirted a whole handful onto his cock, and started to rub at his dick. He almost ran across the bathroom and flipped both of the men over. Jeremy was back down on the floor. Matt was laying on top of him, getting fucked by Jeremy's huge dick.

Tyler laid on top of matt and jeremy and also pushed his whole 15 inches into matts hole. Both of the huge thick cocks filled matts hole, but matt still enjoyed it.

Tyler was still pounding the hardest, so he came first. A huge warm creamy load covered jeremys cock and filled matts hole. Jeremy's load then exploded into matts hole. All three guys sat there, jeremy and tyler still inside matt. As their cocks softened, jeremy and tyler pulled themselves out of matt and layed on the bathroom floor.

As jeremy and tyler slept, matt stood and could barely close his legs, his ass was so sore but it felt so good. Matt began jerking his large cock, it was thicker than jeremy and tylers but not as long. He kept jerking over tylers face until he came, covering tylers face with white cum. Tylers eyes opened and he licked his lips. "_God I love that smell_" Tyler said as he pulled Matts dick into his lips. "_Guys? Anyone home?!_" The words echoed through the house as Damon walked into the bathroom.

At first Damon just stood, staring at the cum-covered bathroom floor. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, he ran at vampire speed over to the now awake jeremy. Taking jeremy's whole hard cock deep in his throat.

**A/N – I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. IF YOU DID NOT LIKE IT PLEASE DONT GIVE NEGATIVE FEEDBACK. THE STORY IS SUPPOSED TO FINISH AT THAT ENDING BECAUSE I DID NOT KNOW HOW TO COMPLETELY FINISH SO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE GIVE IT IN FEEDBACK. **


End file.
